


Finding Solace

by Psuedo_sweetheart



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedo_sweetheart/pseuds/Psuedo_sweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss feels overwhelmed with stress, Johanna has a solution.  What starts out a casual encounter becomes solace for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Solace

I heard odd noises coming from the bunk below me. The typical night sounds in the compartment I share with Johanna are screams and thrashing, but this is something different, a rhythmic movement combined with breathy sighs. After a moment it stops and I hear Johanna chuckling.

"I know you're awake but I wouldn't be surprised if you have no idea what wonderful thing I'm doing right now, huh, brainless?"

My face flushed in the darkness; I refused to respond, but she continued, "The things I could show you, Katniss Everdeen, would unravel you. Or at least, take that stick out of your ass."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I couldn't resist a response this time, insulted that she'd comment on my behavior when we both were as fragile and tightly wound as spools of thread.

"Oh, I know. If you came down from that bunk, and that mountain of superiority, I'd show you."

I was curious. What was she doing that was so great? Would it really help me relax from all this insurmountable pressure that's been on my shoulder's since the day I'd volunteered? Nothing was the same here in 13. Not hunting, not my sister, not Gale and certainly not Peeta. There wasn't really anyone that could help me besides Finnick who could only offer me a small, strand of rope. Tying knots did help, a little, but nothing mind blowing. 

I slid off my bunk and crouched down so that I was eye level with the startled face of Johanna Mason.

"Well, well, color me surprised," she grinned that predatory grin that had always set me on edge and I almost clambered right back up to my bunk. She seemed to recognize my discomfort and her face softened into a smirk, her eyebrows still raised as she lifted her blankets in an invitation. Instead I sat on the end of her bunk, on top of the covers. 

"Have it your way," she said, propping herself up with her slim pillow.

"So what is your secret?" I asked, trying to get straight to the answer I wanted. Lucky for me, Johanna is just as direct as I am and wasn't keen on stringing me on in the middle of the night.

"All you have to do is stick your hand in your underclothes and play with your private bits until it feels good."

I was glad of the dark, my face flooding with heat and my body rigid in embarrassment. I didn't know if I wanted to hear what else she had to say or run away.

"Then you keep at it until you feel a sort of pressure, but a good kind. Eventually you'll reach the point where you'll... what's a good way to say it? It'll feel like a tingly, drug rushing through your veins, and afterward you'll feel relaxed, like you've flushed your system of toxins in an instant."

I sat, speechless, my mind racing. Could I even do something like that? Why would my private parts behave like that? I remembered the warm feeling deep in my belly while kissing Peeta on the beach. Was it like that? 

"I could show you if you like," Johanna said, nonchalantly, shifting so that she was lying down again.

"No," I said quickly, following it with a tremulous, "thank you," as I stood and climbed back to my bunk on weak legs.

I tried to go back to sleep immediately, but I couldn't help but listen for the sounds of Johanna pleasuring herself. She had offered to show me, so I figured she could care less if I listened in. It was intriguing, the idea of the stress of my life being flushed out with my own hand. Soon I could hear her rhythmic breathing and movement again and this time her sighs flashed out a response in my own body.

My hand sneaked down into my underwear and when I touched a certain part of my vulva, it was like being shocked with electricity. I couldn't contain a gasp and I swear I heard a breathy chuckle from the bunk below. I kept exploring while I listened, Johanna's breaths becoming quicker and more ragged until she let out an unashamed moan, the bunk rocking gently.

The warmth in my belly had become a fire and I frantically worked my fingers into private parts I had never considered to be for anything other than using the bathroom and birthing. I was getting frustrated at my lack of progess when I heard Johanna call out softly.

"Need some help, brainless?"

I froze. I was in a vulnerable state. But I wanted. I wanted to feel free of the pressure of my life, free of the horrors, even if only for a moment. And Johanna. She'd proven herself to be trustworthy time and again. She could give me this without the pressure that it would add if it was with Gale or anyone else. 

"Yes," I whispered back. I'm in desperate need of someone to be vulnerable with and Johanna had been vulnerable to me before. This was simply progression, perhaps an odd one, but it was something we could share that would bind us together without the fear of it causing a divide elsewhere. There was a pause that seemed like forever before I heard her lifting her covers and climbing up the ladder to my bed. I lifted my covers for her as she had done for me and she crowded in beside me. The bunks were not made for two, but luckily we were both small. 

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice steady and neutral. "I won't hold it against you if you change your mind."

This was different than the usual Johanna Mason who could hold a grudge and use it like a weapon at the slightest provocation. She was already being more vulnerable with me and for some reason it thrilled rather than scared me.

"Yes," I said again, this time more sure.

Her hand slid down the length of my arm and into my under garments where my own hand still rested. Her fingers rested on top of mine.  
"I need to touch you in order to show you where to rub," she said, and I nodded in assent before remembering how dark it was. "Okay."

Her hand gently pushed mine to the side as she explored my vulva. My back arched involunarily as she stroked upwards on the oddly, flower shaped, part.  
"There's one part," she whispered.

Her hand slid farther down until she found my vagina, "Fingers in and around here feel good too, in and out, and rubbing around the outside will get you to orgasm."  
"Also most people's nippes will respond, so playing with them with your other hand can be pleasant."

She gently took my hand and showed me the movements, not commenting on my gasps and moans. Mindlessly, I clasped both our hands between my thighs and thrust my hips, grinding until I felt the pressure building, just as she'd said.

It was similar to the feeling I'd had with Peeta on the beach, but infinitely stronger and more insistent on being fulfilled. I pulled Johanna closer and found her lips in the darkness, the rhythm of my hips becoming nearly second nature; I kissed her as I'd kissed Peeta that evening as the sun set. And then it broke free. The rushing feeling of a tsunami running through my veins and I moaned into Johanna's mouth. I sighed in relief, tears rushing to my eyes and down my cheeks, unchecked and uncared for. We laid there together for awhile, Johanna's arm around me as it had been since I'd kissed her. We fell asleep.

 

A few days later it was training day, and though I was glad to finally get a chance to get outside, I immediately noticed when Johanna didn't seem to share my enthusiasm.  
"I thought this was what you wanted," I said, feeling put out that she seemed on the verge of quitting just as we were starting.

"It's fucking raining," she growled, stabbing at her breakfast porridge as savagely as one could with a spoon.

I'd noticed her aversion to water, it was hard not to when we shared a compartment. But I had figured it was a quirk of District 7, now I wondered if there was more to her hatred.  
She stood from the table and shoved her bowl at me, "Here, I'm going to... I'll be right back."

I stared at the half eaten bowl of porridge for a moment before Finnick cleared his throat and got my attention.

"She's not quitting on you Katniss," he said patiently, looking with furrowed brows of concern at Annie. He leaned close and whispered in my ear, "Water was part of what they used on her at the Capitol. She's strong though, and more than that, she's determined to get revenge. She'll be there."

I nodded dully, my brain retreating to autopilot as I finished my breakfast and absorbed this information. I vaguely remembered hearing this before and felt guilty that I hadn't put two and two together. I wondered if I should try to find her before our first training class, but time was already running out and I jogged to the meeting place by the doors.  
She was there, looking not unlike Buttercup when she was forced to go out into the rain back when District 12 existed. I discretely gave her hand a squeeze. She looked at me in surprise and gave a tremulous smile. We jogged out together, me nudging her arm in encouragement as her shoulder's tensed up, the rain flattening what little hair she'd managed to grow back. We stayed in the back, not only because we were woefully out of shape, but also to keep attention away from the fact that Johanna was biting her lip so hard it started to bleed and I often had to touch her shoulder to remind her where she was and who she was with. Finally it was over and we trudged back into the bunker, soaked and exhausted. Somehow Johanna managed to make it through the rest of the day, and soon we crashed into our respective beds, our minds too tired to even wake us with nightmares in the middle of the night.

Training took all my energy, and for awhile I didn't get to use the new found knowledge Johanna had given me and we didn't speak of the event. Not until we finally had a day off to rest and caught Johanna standing stark naked in our compartment.

I was speechless when I walked in though I quickly shut the door behind me. Her demeanor was entirely unlike the last time I'd seen her naked. There was no teasing or bravado, though she was as unashamed as ever, not bothering to cover her still, scrawny and scarred body; a visceral testimony of the Capitol's hospitality to those that defy it. She was quivering, her breath ragged, as she stood, staring intently at the open bathroom door.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked uncertainly.

She shook her head and opened her mouth as though to speak, though all that came out was a strangled sound. She coughed and tried again.  
"Remember when I helped you relax that night?"

My face flushed and I nodded even though I wasn't sure she could even see me.  
"Now I need you to help me. I need you to turn on the water, get it nice and warm, and then drag me in there and shove me in the shower, holding me in there until I stop screaming. And I need you to do anything and everything to get me there, no matter what."

"I don't think-"

"You can. You're the only one who can, besides maybe Gale, but I figured you wouldn't be too happy about that."

She was right. The thought of Gale in the shower with Johanna for any reason brought up a jumble of emotions I couldn't even remotely get a handle on. 

"Okay," I said, intently watching her face for a violent, defensive, reaction at just my agreement.

I had just got back from hunting and tossed my bag and jacket on my bed and sitting down to take off my boots. I questioned whether getting soaked with most of my clothes on would be more uncomfortable than wearing just my underclothes. I could see Johanna shivering and quickly decided we'd already been mostly naked together and it wouldn't be a big deal. Besides, being another person in a vulnerable position as I stood next to her might help. I was sure the people who'd tortured Johanna in the Capitol had been fully dressed and probably wearing masks. Anything that would help her get through this with the least amount of trauma if it went wrong would be good.

I slipped off the rest of my clothes down to my underclothes and walked past Johanna to the bathroom, wishing there was a nice, tub somewhere where she could eventually relax and soak. I turned on the water and let it run until it was barely warm. Warm water didn't last long in 13. I walked back slowly to Johanna and stared into her eyes until she stopped staring at nothing and saw me. 

"It's me, Katniss. We're just going to take a nice, relaxing, shower together okay. Just a fun...girl thing," I was trying not to stumble over my words, but I had no idea what to say.  
Johanna simply nodded and I took her hand, leading her to the sound of the running water. One step toward it and she forgot. Ripping her hand out of mine and attempting to disable me with a blow to the neck. I was prepared and knocked her punch aside, getting in close and throwing the both of us to the floor so I could wrap my body around hers so she couldn't move.

That's when she started screaming and I was glad most everyone was still out working. 

I started to whisper in her ear, words I don't even remember or understand myself. After awhile she stopped thrashing to get away and I loosened my grip. She got a leg loose and fiercely, started kicking me. I wondered what I was going to do and how I was going to get us both into the now surely, ice cold water. I managed to grab my pants from the bottom bunk and tie her legs together while only suffering a few punches, immediately doing the same to her arms with my shirt.  
"It's still Katniss, Johanna, I'm still following your orders okay, because I know you wont' speak to me for weeks if I don't and that, really-" I grunt while dragging her to the bathroom, "I really...like you too much for that to happen again."

Miraculously the water is still warm as I stagger under it, dragging a screaming Johanna. I'm worried she's going to break something with all her thrashing so I sit behind her and hold her close, once again whispering in her ear.

"Soon this will be over Johanna, all of it. Snow will be dead, the Capitol will no longer exist, we'll be free to do what we want. Neither of us former tributes, no more mentoring, no more Mockingjay, us just being regular people, living regular lives in a peaceful land."

I started to tell her about living in District 13. All the good parts anyway. She stopped thrashing but was still crying and her voice would sometimes cry out hoarsely, unable to scream anymore. So I started to sing for her. I sang her the tune Rue taught me, I sang her The Hanging Tree, I sang every song I could think of.

The water started to get cold and I asked her if she wanted to get out and try again our next day off. She nodded weakly and I turned the water off. I untied her feet first and sat in her lap to avoid being kicked, just in case, as I untied her arms. She didn't seem to have the energy to fight any more so I wobbily carried her into our room and toweled her off before plopping her into her bunk.

We spent the next 6 days barely making it through training, neither of us mentioning our extracurricular activity to anyone, including each other. Our next day off I kept glancing at Johanna, expecting her to strip at any moment. She seemed reluctant and I was unsure if I should push the issue or not. What we'd seen of the Capitol and the pods protecting it, it was likely there would be something along the way that would be set explicitly for Johanna, for each of the tributes, realistically. It was another Hunger Games after all.

I was sitting on my bunk, my legs dangling down in front of her. Without letting myself think about it, I spoke, "Maybe you should try relaxing yourself in that way you like before going in."

I heard her breathing catch and for a moment I thought she wasn't going to answer.

"I- I don't think I can. All I can think about is-"

She didn't have to finish her sentence. I knew what she meant and it tore at me. Maybe it was my own desire, maybe it was my rage at the Capitol and our fucked up society. Maybe it was all of those things. But I ripped off all of my clothes and jumped off my bunk, forcing myself to look her in the eyes for permission. She lifted the edge of her blanket for me to slip in beside her. She was still in her underclothes, but I didn't care. I wasn't there for that. I kissed her and she kissed me back. It was a desperate kiss, amateurish on my part, but I moved from her mouth to her neck.

I explored her in ways I'd never thought of doing to another human being. I was present with her in ways I hadn't been since I'd volunteered; all of me focused on the here and now instead of half of me constantly overcome with fear. And it felt so good, her hands running over my breasts, fingers at my nipples causing me to moan and arch into her. Our legs entangled, her thigh coming between my legs in a way that I found impossible to ignore as I ground onto her. She flipped us so that she was on top, her eyes sparkling in a way I'd never seen before as she kissed her way down my body. When her mouth reached the flower shaped part, it took all I had not to scream, my jaw clenching, a raw, needy, sound coming from my throat.

I was forced to drag her pillow from under my head to cover my face as she kissed and tongued every bit of me. When she slowly slid a finger into me I did scream, thankfully muffled. It didn't take long after that, her finger sliding in and out while she gently sucked my clit into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it.  
I yelled again as the feeling of being cleansed rushed through my system. Johanna sat up onto her elbows and gently placed her hand on my vulva with a smile as I shuddered. She crawled up the length of my body and kissed me. I tasted myself in her mouth and couldn't help but to shudder and groan again.

Johanna laughed softly and grabbed my hand, placing it on her own vulva and grinding on it as we continued to kiss. I slid a finger into her and she responded by moaning into my mouth and grinding into my hand even more fervently before finally coming, her entire body shuddering. We laid there for sometime, fondling each other's breasts and cuddling. 

"We should probably take a shower so we don't smell like sex at lunch time," Johanna said casually.

I froze for a moment, "People can smell that?" I asked.

Johanna laughed wickedly, "Some people can, especially if it hasn't been long."

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was only fifteen minutes before lunch.

"I don't think that's enough time for you to actually get clean."

"Hey! Don't underestimate me," Johanna growled as she sat up. But she smiled as she reached for my hand as I stood and we faced the bathroom together.


End file.
